Sailor Persona!
by bopdog111
Summary: Tashasaurous's gift! After another job well done and a few monthes off, the Sailor Team, Tuxedo Mask, and even Sammy have to investigate rapid disappearances of many people in Iwatodai City. What they found out are magical creatures called Persona, dangerous enemys called Shadows, and a powerful enemy named Nyx who is using the Dark Hour to take over Earth. Can they defeat Nyx?


**This is a gift for Tashasaurous for being such a big help for my last two stories, and it's because of her that i started watching the Sailor Moon series, and while listening to some Persona 3 music i gotten this idea. Tashasaurous if your reading this thanks for the help, and enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the Persona series they belong to Toei, and Atlus. Thank you and ENJOY!**

* * *

After they scored a successful victory against some Youma the Sailor Team, and Tuxedo Mask came back to their base Serena or known as Sailor Moon sighed and said "What a day!" "You always said that Meat-Ball Head." Raye known as Sailor Mars said to her. "And you think your better?" Serena said to her with an annoyed expression. Amy known as Sailor Mercury checked over the computer and said "That's the last of the youma threat for a while." "How long?" Lita known as Sailor Jupiter ask her. "Maybe a few months." Amy answered. "So we got time to relax?" Mina known as Sailor Venus ask. "Yeah." Amy answered.

"Yes relaxation." Serena sighed. Darien known as Tuxedo Mask smiled and took her arm as she took his. "Wait girls look at this." Amy said as they looked. They see on the images that people are disappearing, and are presume dead on the news. "News has just discovered that a couple were missing just last night here in Iwatodai City. Who is taking them? This is Dianna Markswell reporting live in front of the Police Station." The reporter said about a couple. "My god." Raye muttered. "What can we do?" Lita ask. Serena said "We better figure this out. The Youma threat is gone for a few monthes." "Are you sure? Our parents will be suspicious." Mina ask her.

"I know we will just tell them we will just ask them if we can come." Serena said. The girls, and Darien looked at each other.

* * *

 **At Serena's House.**

"You want to visit Iwatodai City for a few monthes?" Her mother ask Serena. "Yes mother. Can i please i promise i'll be good!" Serena begged. "Well my brother is there. Okay you can-" "Thank you mom your the best!" Serena cheered. "-Only if you take Sammy with you." Serena widen her eyes at what her mother just said before looking at Sammy who is grinning at her. "Why mom?" Serena ask her. "Because you two need to be together, and you know, me, and your father have work to do so we can't look after him while we're gone." Her mom replied.

Serena sighed as Sammy teased "Sorry Meat-Ball Head." "Just get ready brat." Serena said annoyed as Sammy went upstairs. The phone started ringing as Serena answered it "Hello?" "Serena we're ready to go. Did your mother gave you permission?" Darien ask on the phone. "Yes. But she said to take Sammy with me." Serena sighed. "Well i guess we're gonna have to keep him safe." Darien said. "I'll see you at the train station." Serena said as she hanged up. Sammy came back down with a bag, his cap, and his notepad. "Ready Sammy?" His mom ask. "Yes mom." Sammy said. "Mom we better go. See you." Serena said as they walked to the door.

"Wait are you forgetting something Serena?" Her mom ask holding out her lunch pouch. Serena with a skeptical look said "Oh right."

* * *

 **6:49**

 **Evening.**

Sammy, and Serena walked to the train station to see the Sailor Scouts, and Darien. "There you are Serena. About time you showed up." Raye said. "So that's Sammy? He's so cute." Amy compliment. Sammy said proudly "Thank you." A train arrived as they entered ready to enter Iwatodai City. "Luna, Artemis as long as you two are quiet you can't be kicked off." Lita whispered to the cats in her bag. "We'll try." Luna replied. "We have to be there for you all." Artemis whispered. While everyone take their seats Serena, and Sammy walked to where their are two empty seats where a boy is at. The boy has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average. His bangs covers his right eye, he is wearing a black blazer, with a badge, has a white shirt, black pants, black sneakers, and appears to have headphones.

"Excuse me." Serena said but the boy seems to be distracted. "Excuse me." Serena said again this time tapping the boy's shoulder. That seemed to get his attention as he takes his headphones off. "Yes?" He ask. "Are these seats taken?" Serena ask mentioning to the two others. "No their not. Help yourselves." The boy answered. "Thank you. You first." Serena said as Sammy took the one at the middle as Serena took the last. The boy placed the headphones back on as Sammy listened to the song. The boy noticed as he paused it and ask "Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just what song is that?" Sammy ask. "It's called Burn my Dread." The boy answered. "Burn my Dread?" Sammy ask as Serena listened. "Yes. It's my favorite song." The boy answered. "Can i listen?" Sammy ask. "Yes as long as you give these back." The boy said as he gave Sammy the headphones and started the song over. Serena listened as it plays.

 _Dreamless dorm -_  
 _Ticking clock,_  
 _I walk away -_  
 _from the soundless room_

 _Windless night -_  
 _Moonlight melts,_  
 _My ghostly shadow -_  
 _to the lukewarm gloom_

 _Nightly dance..._  
 _of bleeding swords..._  
 _Reminds me that..._  
 _I still live..._

 _I will -_  
 _(Burn my dread)_  
 _I once ran away from the god of fear_  
 _And he chained me to despair-yeah_  
 _(Burn my dread)_  
 _I will break the chain and run_  
 _till I see the sunlight again_

 _I'll lift my face_  
 _and run to the sunlight_

 _Voiceless town,_  
 _tapping feet,_  
 _I clench my fist,_  
 _In pockets tight..._

 _Far in mist a tower waits..._  
 _Like a merciless tomb,_  
 _devouring moonlight..._

 _Clockwork maze -_  
 _End unknown,_  
 _In frozen time -_  
 _A staircase stands_

 _Shadows crawl -_  
 _on bloodstained floor,_  
 _I rush straight ahead -_  
 _with a sword in hands_

 _Cold touch of..._  
 _My trembling gun..._  
 _I close my eyes..._  
 _To hear you breathe..._

 _(Burn my dread x2)_

 _I will_  
 _(Burn my dread)_  
 _This time I'll grapple down that god of fear_  
 _And throw him into hell's fire_  
 _(Burn my dread)_  
 _I will shrug the pain and run_  
 _till I see the sunlight again_

 _Oh, I will run..._  
 _burning all regret and dread..._  
 _And I will face the sun -_  
 _with pride of the living..._

Can't say Sammy, and Serena enjoyed listening to it. Sammy gave the headphones back to the boy as he said "That is a great song." "Thanks." The boy said as he listens to it. "Listen Sammy i want you to be at your best behavior." Serena said firmly. Sammy nodded and said "Okay Meat-Ball Head." The boy overheard that and sweatdropped. _Meat-Ball head? What?_ The boy thought as the train took off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Iwatodai City.**

A girl that has neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears small white earrings, and she wears a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped white choker. She holds what looks like a sliver gun. She is breathing heavily and said "I just... put it to my head... And pull the trigger. No chickening out." She points the gun to her head. She tried to shoot but hesitated as she drops the gun, and yelled out "No... I Can't!"

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

Another girl that is the same as Serena's appearence, only her hair is black instead of blonde, with a hint of purple in her blue eyes. She has on a purple sweatshirt, pinks cotton pants, and purple boots, with pink shoe laces. "Okay. Time to come out of retirement." She said. She pointed what looks like a sliver gun to her head but hesitated as she dropped the gun, and said "Oh who am i'm kidding? I'm not a Persona user anymore!"

* * *

 **11:59.**

 **At the train.**

 _"Due to a malfunction in the switching system today's rail schedule, has been greatoy altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai."_ The Train Conductor said. Serena has been snoozing during the trip as Sammy caught it as he shook her and said "Hey Serena wake up." Serena woke up and yawned and ask "Are we there?" As she stretched. "Yes we are here." Sammy answered. They, and the boy walked out of the train to the city as Amy said "It's really late. It's almost midnight."

* * *

 _Tick_ _Tock_

 _Tick_ _Tock_

 _Tick_ _Tock_

 _Tick_ _Tock_

 _Tick Tock_

 _WHAM! The blue clock that was tick tocking turned green, and was destroyed._

* * *

Suddenly all electronics powered down, as the guy turned to a sickly green, as the moon appeared to be a bright green. "What the...?" Raye ask. The boy tried to turn on his MP3 but it was shut down. "What just happened?" Darien ask confused. "Luna, Artemis?" Lita ask. The cats got out of the bag as Luna said "We've never seen anything like this before." "Not once." Artemis said confused. The boy told everyone "It might be best to hurry to the dorms." "Yeah something around here feels uneasy." Mina agreed.

As they walked they see coffins everywhere. "That's one gigantic moon." Amy said as they looked seeing the eerily gigantic moon. Serena said nervously "Come on let's hurry." They arrived at a dorm. Gekkoukan High School dorms. "That's the place." The boy said reading a pamphlet. "Okay let's go." Serena said as they entered. "Welcome." They looked and saw a boy with a white, grey stripe shirt, blue hair, soulless grey eyes, blue shoots, and white sneakers. Serena screamed in shock as the boy with the stripe shirt said "Your late. I've been waiting for a long time." "Wh-Who are you?" Serena ask nervously.

The boy held a contract to the other boy as he said "If you want to proceed then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to acceptance full responsibility for your actions." The boy with the MP3 player shrugged before started to write his name as Darien ask "Do we have to sign to?" The boy with the stripe shirt said "You don't but he does." The boy with the MP3 gave the contract to the other as he said "Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..." He then disappeared surprising everyone.

"Hey." Lita ask surprised. "Who was that?" Sammy ask them. "Is he someone you know?" Darien ask the boy. The boy shook his head and said "No. I never met him." "...Who's there!?" They looked and saw the brown haired girl from earlier. "How can you all be...? Don't tell me." She said as she takes the sliver gun out. "Whoa whoa hey!" Serena yelled out. "Wait!" The black haired Serena yelled out as she, and another girl ran to the third girl has a voluptuous figure, pale skin, long dark red hair covering her left eye, and red eyes, she wears the same school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different white blouse with a big red ribbon and black high-heeled boots.

The first girl gasp as the lights came back on. "The lights." The first girl said.

* * *

 **In the Living Room.**

 **1:05.**

"I didn't expect you all to come this late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, i'm one of the students who lives in this dorm." The third girl said. "I'm Kaylie. I don't have a last name." The second girl name. "Who're they?" The first girl ask. "That boy with blue hair is a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to sign him here." Mitsuru answered. "We don't know who the others are though." Kaylie admitted. "Oh we are here to attend the school." Serena said. "New students huh? I haven't gotten a call earlier." Mitsuru said to the blonde hair girl.

"Also is that boy to young to be here?" Kaylie ask about Sammy. "He is my little brother, and he doesn't have anywhere to live besides here." Serena explained. "I guess we can get a dorm room set for him." Mitsuru said. "Is it okay for them to be here?" The first girl ask. "We'll see." Mitsuru answered. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring." Kaylie explained about the other. "Hi." Yukari said. The boy ask "Why do you have a gun?" "Ha!?" The girls from the dorm looked at the gun Yukari is holding and Kaylie quickly said "It's for protection. You know bad things happening." "Makes sense. Since we heard on the news people are disappearing left and right every night." Darien agreed. "It's getting late you all should get some rest." Mitsuru said.

"Oh we didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Usagi Tsukino. This is my little brother Shingo." Serena said. "I am Rei Hino." Raye said. "I'm Minako Aino nice to meet you." Mina said. "I'm Makoto Kino. Hi." Lita said. Darien said "Mamoru Chiba is my name." "Nice to meet you i'm Ami Mizuno." Amy said. "And these are Luna, and Artemis." Serena said about the cats. "And i am Minato Arisato." The boy with the MP3 said. "Nice to meet you all. I'll guide you to your rooms." Yukari said.

* * *

Everyone but Serena, Minato, and Sammy went in their rooms as Yukari stopped in front. "This is the only room we have left sorry. So any questions?" Yukari ask. "Why does Kaylie look like Serena?" Sammy ask. Yukari blinked before saying "I... don't know." "Well thanks for everything." Serena said as they entered. After they entered Serena said to Sammy "Alright i want you to be at your best behavior." "Okay Meat-Ball head." Sammy teased. Minato sweatdropped and said "What's the phrase 'Meat-Ball Head'?"

* * *

 **In living room.**

Mitsuru was reading a boom until a boy, with white hair, a bandage on his forehead, wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, black pants, and black sneakers, with a boy with blue hair, a yellow shirt, with green sleeves, blue jeans, and red sneakers walked by as she ask "Your leaving? "Yeah." The boy with the red shirt said. "For practice." The boy with the yellow shirt said. "Don't overwork you two." Mitsuru said. "Fine we won't." The boy with the red shirt said before they left.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one. I hope you like this Tashasaurous. This is also my first Persona fic. What will the Sailor Team, Darien, and Sammy face? The next chapter is Serena's old enemy: School. Also can the Sailor Team, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy have their own Persona? Be sure to review!**


End file.
